Silent Light
by Vegeta Syed Putra
Summary: Piccolo is just starting his duties as a White Knight. Then a childhood friend comes into the picture. The feelings have long gone - or have they? Alternate universe/reality, may have Final Fantasy elements.
1. Prologue: In Developing a Knight

"Helreth Diesch?"

The young Namekian sitting beside the window at the far right of the classroom looked up upon hearing his name being called.

"Who recommended you to enrol in this academy?" asked the elderly Namekian in front, looking at the younger lad with a stern eye. All other students in the classroom looked at the boy their instructor was now addressing to.

They saw a very cold-looking Namekian boy, clad in black clothes, a white scarf adorning his head. His emerald-green eyes reflected the sun that was shining its rays into his direction. He looked frighteningly intimidating for a boy of only 13 years of age. At first glance, the other children all looked at this strange boy with worry in their eyes, unsure what to do next.

"It's rude to stare, people. Now, as I was saying: who recommended you to this academy, Diesch?" the Namekian asked again.

"Mr. Popo did."

"'Mr. Popo did, COMMANDER SALFYAN.' This is how I want you to address me, Diesch. The same goes to you kids as well." the man spoke again, turning to all twenty-two of the students in the classroom. "Repeat that again, boy."

"Mr. Popo did." the boy remarked again, with an irritated tone. Once again, the others looked at him, admiring his guts. They would have been frightened to disobey this man if they were in Diesch's shoes. But Diesch..goodness! He was certainly different from the rest!

"I'm sorry, Diesch, I think you don't seem to understand my orders."

"I understand it alright."

"Then say it again."

"No. I think I already made my point as clear as possible. Repeating it for the sake of formalities is a futile exercise."

There was an awkward silence. They were expecting Commander Salfyan to cast Diesch out of the class or send him to Guru for bad behaviour, which was something they couldn't bring themselves to imagine. One boy, Naramsin, was feeling very frightened by now. He had heard from his brother that Guru was a very strict man who wouldn't hesitate to punish as harshly as possible.

But to their surprise, Commander Salfyan only laughed heartily. It even surprised Diesch, for he thought the elderly Namekian was going to chide him for disrespect.

"Very good Diesch! I can see you'll make a fine White Knight even from now." he remarked with a smile, a smile that reflects his experiences in battle and in the military. "But please be aware that in this academy you will address me as I have told you earlier. It is the code we adhere to in this institute. Is that understood, Diesch?"

"Yes, Commander Salfyan." said Diesch with a smile.

Commander Salfyan flashed a satisfied smile back at Diesch. For some reason he can feel that it was going to be a great 5 years for him.


	2. That Annoying Girl Returns

5 years have passed since then. Diesch had been a diligent and serious student, taking his studies and training very seriously. Commander Salfyan was right - Diesch did have great potential.

There were, however, a few things that did worry the elderly Namekian. For one thing, Diesch was not just an average Namekian. Far from it.

Diesch's full name is Piccolo Helreth Diesch, the son of Piccolo Daimao, the evil alter-ego of Kami, one of the most respected Elders of the Porungan Empire. He was the one who had brought the empire to the Dark Ages, 300 years ago. He had caused nothing but despair and hopelessness.

Before his death in the hands of Guru, Daimao had somehow managed to ensure that his legacy lives on by conceiving a son in the typical Namekian fashion. This was the young Piccolo Helreth Diesch today. Of course, that was the official story in black and white. But it wasn't true. It wasn't true at all.

Commander Salfyan was deep in his thoughts when there was a knock on his door. He was immediately brought to reality in a snap, and hastily opened the door.

Piccolo stood in front of him. Five years seem to have passed so fast that Commander Salfyan felt that it was only yesterday that Piccolo was an inexperienced 13-year-old youngster. Now he sees an image of great chivalry and honour, embodied in a buff and muscular young man who has recently joined in the junior ranks of the White Knights together with his comrades. Commander Salfyan felt a sense of great pride, thinking that he was the one who had seen to Piccolo's progress in the last 5 years.

"Ah, Diesch! It's good to see you again, my boy!" Commander Salfyan greeted Piccolo, patting the latter heartily on the shoulder.

"It's good to see you too, Commander." said Piccolo in return, smiling. He was glad to see his mentor again, after weeks of handling a particularly gruelling mission.

"Come sit down, you must've had a rough time with your last mission." With those words the old commander ushered him into the office, and offered the young man a seat in front of his desk. He then sat on his own chair.

"I heard some Makyans had caused chaos in the village up north." Commander Salfyan began.

"They were. The people up at Nibelheim were too terrified to even come out of their houses. The Makyans had unleashed so many terrible fiends there; anyone who goes out are likely to be eaten alive by them. We had to bring along a few White Mages to cleanse the whole place."

"And the Makyans?"

"We caught all of them. One tried to kill us, but...I managed to strike him down before he could stab Atreyu."

"He tried to attack Atreyu?" Commander Salfyan asked.

"Atreyu wasn't the strongest in our team. The Makyan probably realized that."

"I see."

They sat in silence.

"How are the others?"

"Atreyu is still shocked from the ordeal. Shamshel sustained a few injuries trying to fend off a Diablo when we were 'cleaning up' the place. Naramsin was alright, as usual...but we lost Remnant." Piccolo became silent, with regret in his complexion. "I couldn't save her..."

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Salfyan, putting a hand on Piccolo's. He knew how the young recruit valued his teammates highly - they had been together through the academy; him, Naramsin, Atreyu, Shamshel and Remnant, the only female in the group. It was a hard blow to deal with, as the elder Namekian was made to understand by the other officials that it was only their second major mission.

"This is only one of many things you will have to face as a White Knight, Diesch. Some of them had experienced so many terrible ordeals that Death is nothing to them now. It all comes down to.."

"Obligations and maintaining our code of Justice and Honour in the end." Piccolo interjected. "I'm sick of it. Why do we have to die just for the sake of a few written words?"

His words struck the elderly commander. Salfyan had never thought about that. He had grown up believing that dying for the cause of honour, dying as a martyr for the empire, was the greatest contribution he could ever make. All his comrades had only one goal in mind - to die in the name of Meridia. That was their only objective of joining the White Knights. Had it come to the day when one will dare question the cause?

"You are strange, Diesch."

"Challenging the authority makes me strange?" Piccolo questioned. "I see it as a step towards change."

"But you are challenging a constitution that has been around for thousands of years."

"Age does not make rules harder to challenge. The older the rules, the easier it crumbles."

Commander Salfyan smiled and only shook his head. This man in front of him is perhaps the only hope for Meridia - the very agent of change that he was hoping to see.

"I pray one day you will achieve the change you strive for, Diesch. Someday, Meridia will ascend to the greatest glory, and I am sure you will be at the very front of it."

"Thank you." said Piccolo.

"Well!" Commander Salfyan exclaimed, slapping his hands on his thighs. "Now that you're here, I have something to present to you. Come over here at the window." With that, he opened the curtains, as Piccolo rose up to join him, with a look of puzzlement on his face.

"Do you see that dashing machine down there?" Salfyan asked, pointing to a motorcycle that was parked near a large maze garden below. It was all black, and very sleek in its design. It had two very large wheels, which called for great balance and handling when on the road, and it had quite a large front for a motorbike. It was a beauty, so to speak.

"Yes." said Piccolo, awed by the machine's design. It wasn't the first time he had seen it - yet he was still mesmerized by the motorbike as he had the first time he ever laid eyes on it.

"That belonged to a man named Cloud Strife."

"Wasn't he one of the first human who became a White Knight?"

"Oh yes. He was a good friend of mine. When he died, he had bequeathed the bike to me, telling me to maintain it as long as I can and keep it brand new until I find someone who is eligible enough to ride it."

Piccolo looked at his mentor with astonishment.

"I remember how much you admired it the first time you saw it."

"I think I dreamt I rode that thing the night after I saw the bike."

Salfyan laughed. "It is yours now."

Piccolo was shocked. He looked at his commander abruptly as if expecting that it was a joke.

"I am serious." the other said, looking at the taller one in the eye.

"But - "

"No more excuses. When you leave this building I want to see you riding that beauty. It hasn't been on the road for a few years already."

"I can't. This is - "

"Diesch. I know only you are the best person to own it. I've planned to give it to you for a long time."

"Commander..thank you." said Piccolo. He quickly kneeled down to his mentor, showing his gratitude towards the elder Namekian for such a gift.

Salfyan bent down in return and put his hands on Piccolo's shoulders. "Go out there and make the most out of your life. You can leave now." he said softly.

Slowly, he stood up. Piccolo followed suit, and with a smile, he bowed down, and walked out of the room, stepping out eagerly.

Salfyan looked out of the room, but then remembered that he hadn't given the keys to Piccolo yet. Luckily, they were on the table. Quickly he grabbed the keys and opened the windows hastily. Coincidentally Piccolo had already stepped outside.

"DIESCH!" he called out. Piccolo looked upwards in hearing his name being called.

"Take this!" the commander exclaimed, and tossed the keys to his direction. Piccolo caught it with ease.

"Ride the wind, boy!" Salfyan shouted to him. "Forget about everything else! FEEL!"

Piccolo nodded, and got on the bike. He turned the key in the ignition,and stepped on the pedal. He was exhilarated. He could feel as if the bike was one with him. With a smirk, he revved up the engine, and with a roar from the motorcycle, he rode off into the road.

Salfyan had watched him in joyful silence, pleased that Piccolo had enjoyed his gift. With a smile, he closed the windows and resumed his work.

It wasn't long before Piccolo reached the main part of Rainhurst, the central city of Meridia. He was eager to show his friends the great gift he had just received. It still felt like a dream, to be able to handle a magnificent machine like this. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of the breeze as he rode on.

Suddenly he opened his eyes again in a flash. He immediately hit the brakes and screeched to a abrupt halt, causing the motorbike to move sideways, amidst a crowd of surprised people..

...almost coming close to a turquoise-haired girl, who was obviously shocked.

"What the hell are you thinking! You call yourself a Knight and you're riding that goddamn thing so recklessly!" someone shouted, as the crowd dispersed.

"Sorry." Piccolo muttered indifferently as he alighted from his bike. He was glad nobody was hurt. Or else there would have been hell to pay for sure.

He noticed the girl was still rooted in her place. She was still very frightened out of her wits, as he noted. He moved away from the bike and moved towards her, and bowed.

"Please forgive my recklessness. I didn't mean to cause you harm." he simply stated.

The girl blinked. "Oh..no. It's okay."

"I could make up for it. I obviously frightened you. Please allow me to.."

"Piccolo, was it?"

Hearing the girl mentioning his name was a surprise to him. He got up and looked at the girl. Now that he got a closer look at her, he found she looked so familiar. He could have sworn he met her once. But where?

"You remember me? It's me, Bulma.", she continued, laughing. "I didn't think I'd see you again by near-accident."

Then it struck him. Yes, it was her! The girl who had been a tad bit too noisy to his liking, but never seemed to leave him alone. She was annoying, but in time he warmed up to her - until she moved away a few years ago.

"You're that annoying girl, aren't you?"

She only laughed. "You haven't changed much, Mr. Grumpy-Gills!"

_

"Mr. Grumpy-Gills? I wasn't aware she'd call you that."

Piccolo had just returned home after being treated to dinner by Bulma. She was obviously very happy to see him again, that was for sure. He was now living with Naramsin and his elder brother, Nail, in their 2-storey house near the city center. It was convenient distance, for one thing. And he had no idea where his supposed inherited home was.

Now he was being mercilessly teased by the two brothers, who were forever hinting to each other about possible relationships and also bringing up old stories about him and Bulma. He had forgotten, but obviously Naramsin remembered. Piccolo could only sigh and laid back on the floor while Naramsin was recounting yet another story about him to Nail, who was smiling while sipping tea.

"Did you know Piccolo's a real romantic?" Naramsin began suddenly. At this, Piccolo rose up and threw a pillow at him.

"I warned you Naramsin!"

"It's not going to harm you now, you grumpy old hag!" He ducked as another pillow was thrown at his direction.

"Shut up!"

"Now now." Nail began. "Piccolo, if the others knew how childish you're acting now.."

"Bulma's gonna think it's cute anyway!" Naramsin interjected. He laughed as he managed to catch yet another pillow in his hands and rested himself on it. "Elmyra already thought Piccolo's cute that way."

"You're completely useless." Piccolo commented dryly.

"You can't deny that I'm useful for a lot of things."

"Shut up."

Nail only shook his head in amusement. "So tell me just how 'romantic' our friend here is."

Naramsin smiled triumphantly while Piccolo sighed in defeat. They both knew that when Nail sided with one, the other lost. This time, the odds are in Naramsin's favour. He soon cleared his throat.

"He's got LOVE novels in his collection."

"That's all?"

"He writes POETRY."

"Oh God." Piccolo moaned.

Naramsin ignored him and continued. "He used to write love letters to Zangya once when she came to train us."

Nail was surprised. "Did you now?"

Piccolo blushed furiously. He was being mercilessly humiliated right now, and the mere thought of Naramsin revealing his brief infatuation with the woman was enough to make him wish he was swallowed alive by the earth beneath him.

Nail could see that. "Well, I guess we'll leave it at that then.", he said as he put down his cup of tea.

"Alright, alright." Naramsin said, noticing the change in atmosphere. He rose up and left them. "I'm going to sleep." he said.

"But I'm quite curious about your relationship with Bulma. What was it like?" Nail asked, as his brother left.

Piccolo looked out the window. "It was nothing much. Just a mutual friendship."

"But she's always following you."

"Well, that's what SHE does. I can't begin to tell you just how annoying that was."

Nail chuckled. "She obviously thinks highly of you."

"It's a real hindrance to me. But..." he trailed off.

"Hmm?"

"She kind of looks beautiful now."

Piccolo looked out the window again. He noted the full moon that was shining brightly, emitting a faint silver glow across the room. It was a mysterious, yet beautiful sight. Much like the girl he had met just recently..

"Piccolo?"

He turned to look at Nail.

"It's getting late. Go to bed." With those words, Nail got up and carried the tea back to the kitchen.

"If you still like her, it's not too late to pick up from where you two left off." he commented. He then left Piccolo alone to gather his thoughts.


End file.
